Love and other goodies
by bibbii7
Summary: Two people in love celebrate their Christmas. Turmoil inclusive. All AU/AH. Oneshot. - A small Christmas gift to everyone.


**A/N: **Hey everyone :) First of all I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and lots of love and presents. I liked the idea of writing an oneshot about DE celebrating Christmas. Hopefully, you'll like it too.

Further, this story is dedicated to my sweethearts: Sonia and Sallie. I'm so glad I got to know you two and that I can call myself your friend. I honestly can't put in words how grateful I am that I can always count on you! I love you. _So_ much. Merry Christmas, huns :_)_ xoxo

It's also dedicated to Cri who constantly patiently listens to my blathering & fangirling on Twitter lol Thank you for everything sweetie :_)_ Much love & a Merry Christmas. xoxo

Enjoy reading! :_)_

* * *

><p>The wind tenderly blew away the snow that was mincing and covering the outerworld in a white shroud of calmness. Harmony filled the living area that was nicely warmed.<br>His warm breath softly carressed her neck as he left kisses there on her skin.  
>"We don't have time for this now." The woman chuckled.<br>"Ugh, you're such a party pooper."  
>Slightly annoyed, he slurped into the living room and slumped on the couch.<br>"Oh come on, lazybones. Make yourself useful and help me." She shouted teasingly from the kitchen.  
>"If it's nothing to do with showing my above-average skills in loafing then I'm not useful."<br>The woman's small frame appeared and leaned against the doorframe. Her impatient look met his.  
>"Do you believe looking at me with those judgy little eyes will change anything?"<br>"I didn't have to if you would get your lazy ass up and take in." She grumbled.  
>He rolled his eyes. She was so stubborn. She always insisted on her opinion and never gave up. He really liked that about her, although he had to admit that it was annoying at times.<br>"Damon?"  
>"Elena?" He mimicked her, his mouth formed into a smirk.<br>"Will you help me now or not?" She answered, not able to keep the resounding of annoyence in her voice.  
>"Rather not."<br>"Well, then I'll call Caroline to come sooner. I'm sure she will be here in a blink." She stomped off towards the telephone and started dialing.  
>"Wait, wait, wait." He rushed after her and took the phone out of her hands. "What's that all about, Damon?" She retorted indignant at his behaviour.<br>"She's too vigorous and talks non-stop. Furthermore, one unruly bird covers everything already." He wiggled his eyebrows.  
>"Jerk." Suddenly, the smell of something burnt reached Elena's nose and made her pop off to the kitchen again.<br>"Oh no! Look, all the cookies are.. black pieces of trash." She whined. "Do you know how long their making took me? It's a veritable disaster." She said deeply disappointed while taking the sheet metal out of the oven and dropping it furiously on the kitchen unit.  
>He couldn't scarf a small smile down. She just looked so cute when she acted like this.<br>Her gaze met him. "Why are you smiling? This isn't funny, Damon." She looked down. "Your folly caused this chaos."  
>"I caused all this?" Surprise sounded in his voice.<br>"Yeah, you did."  
>Okay, it's either the new awakened Christmas baking hormons in her or the Christmas stress in general that took over her. I'm better off with gving her right, he thought to himself.<br>"So where's the problem? We'll just make new ones, huh?"  
>"We? You rather mean me."<br>"No. I meant we as in you and me." He walked towards her and put his arms around her waist, kissing her on the cheek. A smile lit up her face as she put her arms around his neck.  
>"That's nice."<br>"I'm always nice." He said in a smug voice.  
>She shook her head, amused by his statement. "Of course, you are." She gave him a short peck on the lips before fetching new dishes for the cookie dough. Damon got the makings such as flour, sugar and all sorts of things needed for the recipe.<br>Little by little they put the makings in the bowl and mixed it, till Damon threw a spoon full of flour at her.  
>"Hey! Watch out, boy."<br>He laid his right hand on his ear, pretending not to have heard her. "What? You want more? Coming right up."  
>And the next round of flour landed on her.<br>"Oh, you.." She amuzed bit her lip, a bit of revenge flaring up in her eyes. Then she reached with her both hands into the bin for the flour and threw it at him.  
>The turmoil got out of control and soon both of them were covered under deep layers of flour. "Okay, okay. Can we just stop here? I'm the one who has to clean up the mess." Elena backed down.<br>He approached her and held one of her hairstands, while she drove through his hair, shaking out lots of white powder. Their looks connected and they burst into laughter.  
>He regained control of himself first and admired her beautiful face with his eyes.<br>Her face came closer and ultimately her mouth met his.  
>"We'd better quickly put this behind us before I forget myself in your sight and have it off with you. Right here. Right now." He mumbled beneath kisses.<br>Her lips formed a wide smile. "Caroline should be here soon, anyway."  
>A lamenting moan was all she got as an answer.<br>"Damon." She warned him. "Don't make such a fuss."  
>"I'm not."<br>Elena glanced at him expectingly.  
>"Okay, maybe I am." He acknowledged begrudgingly. "But maybe, I just wanted to savor my time with you alone a bit longer."<br>"You actually have to be thankful for the few hours Caroline could allow us, don't you think?" She kissed him briefly. "Besides, I'm starting to miss someone."  
>He shook his head although he totally agreed with her. "I'll help you clean up."<p>

The table was nicely decorated and well provided with sweets and biscuits. To mark the occasion Elena had put on a beautiful white dress with small, golden ornaments on it and frills at the hem and Damon had put on a fashionable, blue shirt and black trousers.  
>Cuddled up tight, they were both lying on the sofa, gazing at the prancing flames in the fireplace until finally the bell rang.<br>After sharing a affectionate last look, Elena got up to open the door.  
>"Hey!"<br>"Hey Caroline!" She joyfully welcomed her best friend and hugged her tight. "Wow, you look gorgeous."  
>"Same counts for you, honey." She returned genuinely. "Where have you left the others?" "They only wanted to get.." Caroline started but screaming broke her off.<br>"Mommy, mommy!" Elena bent down just in time before a raven-haired boy directly flounced into her arms. She squeezed him tight, feeling the warmth of his small body and snuggled her nose into his hair.  
>The boy loosened from their embrace and jabbered in pure excitement. "Look, what uncle Stefan got me!" Proudly, he showed her an electric toy car. "Wow! Mommy is getting really jealous."<br>The boy started giggling. "But it's mine! Sometimes you can borrow it though if you want. I don't mind sharing it with you."  
>She stroked his head. "Very generous of you. Have you also said thank you to uncle Stefan for it?"<br>"Mhm." He answered with a nod.  
>"Good. But I briefly need to talk to aunt Caroline. Meanwhile you can show it to daddy, will you?"<br>"Are you mad at aunt Caroline, mommy?"  
>"No." She pecked him on the cheek. "Just have to talk to her about typical adult things."<br>"Oh, okay." And immediately he rushed into the house.  
>"Daddy! Look, what I've got! Uncle Stef-"<br>"Don't forget to put off your shoes, Noah!"  
>She stood up, cordially giggling and faced Caroline.<br>"Caroline.. I told you not to buy him such thing."  
>"He wanted it so desperately and I'm his favorite aunt, Elena. I'm under some pressure." She explained helpless.<br>"Exactly, Elena. Besides, it's Christmas." A male voice behind Caroline countered. "It's good to see you, Stefan." Elena said smiling and hugged him.  
>"The pleasure is all mine." "Come on in now, everything is already prepared."<br>The blonde and her boyfriend entered the house, took off their winter jackets and shoes and walked into the living room.  
>"Hey, little brother."<br>"Damon." Stefan replied and hugged his brother from deep joy.  
>"Noah just showed me his present. You spoil him way too much."<br>"I do what I can."  
>They both started laughing.<p>

with their arms slung around each other they stood in the living room.  
>"A perfect evening, Mrs Salvatore. My respect."<br>"I can only return, Mr Salvatore and special words of praise that Noah's already asleep." He kissed her softly.  
>"So, are you ready for your present now?"<br>"What? The shavor from Stefan and the socks from Caroline weren't all?"  
>"Not even close." She teased him before pressing her lips on his.<br>He deepened their kiss and tenderly drove with one hand along her arm.  
>"Well then, come." Elena gave him a genuine smile and took him by his hand, leading him upstairs.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review. Thanks in advance :<em>)<em>**

**Merry Christmas and wonderful holidays everyone!**


End file.
